1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boots for outdoor use by sports persons and more particularly pertains to new and improved foot wear with increased insulation and support and noise abatement features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boots is known in the prior art. More specifically, boots heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of use by sports persons are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of boots specifically designed for outdoor use. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,008 to Maples and 5,168,643 to Laurain disclose devices for outdoor use to abate sound through the use of insert components within the sole.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,061,951 to Barron and 4,893,421 to Folks disclose boots with supplemental components for use beneath the sole of the wearer, the Folks device including a peripheral component and the Barron device with longitudinal air spaces.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,896,439 to Morgan and 5,101,579 to Terlizzi disclose ballet slipper type devices, the Morgan device being designed for use over a boot.
In this respect, the boots for outdoor use by sports persons according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of new and improved foot wear with increased insulation and support and noise abatement features.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved boots for outdoor use by sports persons which can be used for new and improved foot wear with increased insulation and support and noise abatement features. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.